Takin' Back My Love
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: One-Shot. Remember my couple poll from Summer 2012? Mike and Emily are neck to neck in their brand new home. Based off of Takin' Back My Love by Enrique Iglesias and Ciara.


_Hey! Miss DJ here! With my first Samurai story :) I'm still working on my other ones so don't worry. I promised this story like… months ago. I got this idea from Takin' Back My Love by Enrique Iglesias ft. Ciara. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or Takin' Back My Love. The dialogue is mine though! No stealing :P_

"Let go Emily!" Mike yelled at his fiancée. He is furious. He ripped her hands off his arm.

"Just listen to me Mike!" Emily gave him a cold stare. She was ready to fight.

"Just forget about it!" Mike stormed off into the house.

Emily held up her arms. "Okay. Fine." She huffed. "You can be pissed all you want. I don't care."

Mike walked around the house. The house was brand new. They bought the home not too long after they defeated Master Xandred. It has a nice pool and nice furniture. Emily and he were living in the luxury they always wanted with each other.

Mike walked into the bathroom and picked up a picture he saw by the sink of Emily in his arms. They were happy at the time. The green samurai pressed the frame flat on its face. He refused to make contract with it.

Next, he took one of Emily's favorite necklaces. The brunette smashed it onto the ground. The black beads scattered everywhere. Mike pushed everything else on to the floor. Perfume bottles broke. Soap is on the ground. The jewelry box is empty. The picture of him and Emily was gone. He threw the toilet paper around the small room.

He walked back into the bedroom, playing with Emily's red scarf in his hands. He looked up and saw Emily giving the same stare she gave him earlier. The yellow samurai grabbed the scarf from his grip roughly.

"I don't know what I did." Emily said. "I love you so much Mike. I gave you everything. If you don't want my love, you can give it back. I will move out if that's what you want. I will even give you back the keys." Emily meant every word.

Mike was speechless. He watched as Emily took up the clothes he left on the bed. She opened the back door and threw the clothes into the pool. Without looking back, Emily walked back into the bedroom.

"You make me sick." The blonde stated. "Maybe I gave you too much. I give up."

Mike shoved his way pass her. He walked into the kitchen and took the milk out the refrigerator. He poured it all out on the floor. He broke the glass the milk was in too. Mike pushed the fruit basket onto the floor. He was making a huge mess but he didn't care.

Meanwhile, Emily dropped a painting of the city into the pool where Mike's clothes are. She went back into the bedroom and came back out with stereos and boom boxes. She put those in the water too. Emily watched them sink for a while.

The yellow samurai made her way back into bedroom and searched through the drawers until she found what she was looking for, matches. Then, she picked up Mike's favorite books and went back outside. Emily started a fire in a big pot they kept by the pool. The flame rises slightly and Emily dropped all the books out her hands and into the fire carelessly. She grinned a little.

Emily went back into the house and became face to face with her fiancé.

Mike pushed everything off the table including the lamp he is standing next to and gave her a stressed look.

"How can you throw our love away?" Mike asked. "How can you do that and not give it a second a thought? Why are you so careless Emily?"

Emily pushed flowers in vases off the table next to her, keeping her eyes on Mike.

"I'm not fragile Mike!" Emily replied. She picked up the bowl of fake oranges and threw them. They flied just a few feet away from hitting Mike in the face. She got into Mike's face. "You wasted all of the things I gave and did for you!" She stated loudly. "I want it back!"

"You want me to return the favor?" Mike shouted back. "What about the things I did for you? Huh? It doesn't matter to you, does it?" He grabbed Emily by her waist. "You're heartless."

For a quick moment, the two looked into each others eyes. Their relationship was at high risk. Then, Emily ripped away from Mike's arms and stared at him like he was some monster but she wasn't afraid of him.

Mike grabbed the closest glass vase he could find and smashed it onto the ground. Emily took the curtains off the windows. The green samurai didn't notice and if he did, it wouldn't matter. He took all of the photographs of them and threw them on the ground just like everything else. He knew those pictures were precious to Emily.

Seeing how Mike was going to fight, Emily got paint out of closet. She walked into the front yard and looked at the car she bought Mike for their anniversary. She opened up the paint can and poured it all over his car.

Back in the house, Mike broke all of the glass items they owned. He went back in the living room and stared at Emily. The light bulbs in the broken lamps were flickering rapidly.

They embraced.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"I'm sorry too Emily" Mike replied. "Please don't take away our love."

"I won't." Emily hugged him tighter. "I promise."

The couple kissed each other deeply.

_Hehe! What were they fighting about? I have no idea. Like it? Hate it? Review please. Thanks! 8)_


End file.
